Story Time
by Wide Spread Panic
Summary: AU. G1/IDW-verse. The base is deserted and Optimus and Prowl can't find the rest of the crew. Prowl's mad and Optimus' amused. Where is everyone? The pet human knows! Beware: Fluffiness and randomness. Set after the events of Are We There Yet. RnR. Cont'd
1. Chapter 1

STORY TIME

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, though how I wish I did...

Author's Note: Just a short fluffy one-shot set in my "Are We There Yet" universe. Warning: Very stupid and sugary. If you haven't read "Are We There Yet" you'll be wondering who Joey is, so I suggest you check that one out first. Please Review!

* * *

Joey sat sprawled on the arm of a mech-sized couch reading a book Jazz had found for her. She glanced up as Bluestreak walked by with a cube of energon. He peered at her and sat down on the couch beside her.

"What are you doing?" He asked.

"Reading Peter Pan," she replied with a smirk. "It's a kiddy story, but it's not too bad."

"What's a Peter Pan?" He asked.

She smiled and held the book out to him. "Who, not what. He's a fictional character in a story," she replied. "You want to read it?"

He squinted at the tiny book and chuckled. "It's too little." He waved one huge hand vaguely.

She flushed and nodded. "I could read it to you if you want," she said as she flipped back to the front of the book.

Bluestreak leaned closer. "Okay."

* * *

After a few minutes, Bluestreak had moved to sprawl on his stomach on the floor with his arms crossed in front of him. Joey sat on his arm with the book reading out loud. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were walking by and paused in the rec room's entrance and stared at Blue and Joey. Sunny raised an optic ridge, but Sides grinned and walked over to see what was going on.

"Hey, there, Fluffy-kins," Sides jeered cheerfully and she shot him a dirty look.

Sideswipe sat down beside Blue on the floor and Sunny flopped on the couch with his arms crossed grouchily. After a couple of minutes though, Sunny and Sideswipe were leaning forward listening intently to the story too.

Jazz walked down the hall with an arm full of data pads, swaying to the music playing from his speakers and humming. He walked by the rec room and then paused as he heard voices. He pursed his lips and backed up, cutting his music off. He stared at the three mechs and the human, and then he shrugged and walked over to see what was going on.

* * *

Nearly two hours later, Prowl paced back and forth, before growling under his breath. Jazz had never shown up for his shift. As Prowl left his office to find the wayward mech, he ran into Optimus who seemed to be looking for something as well.

"Have you seen Jazz?" Prowl asked, his wing panels tense with agitation.

"No, have you seen Wheeljack?" Prime asked with a shake of his head. "I needed to ask him about the stability of that new type of energon the cons have developed."

Prowl scowled and the two walked down the corridor hunting the missing mechs. The entire base seemed to be deserted, much to their puzzlement. Even with so few mechs on base, usually there was _someone_ in the corridors.

"Where the frag is everyone?" Prowl grumbled exasperatedly under his breath.

They rounded a corner and saw that Ratchet and Ironhide were standing outside the entrance of the rec room and Ironhide waved them over when he spotted them.

Prime peered into the room and chuckled. Jazz, Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Drift, Bluestreak, Bumblebee, Cliffjumper, Wheeljack, Cosmos, Perceptor, Mirage and Hot Rod were sitting huddled around the little human listening to her read from a book. "Well, I'll be," Prime muttered with a smile that was hidden by his face plate.

"What are they doing?" Prowl demanded.

"Nothing," Ratchet replied with amusement.

"Shouldn't we make them get to work?" Prowl demanded.

Ratchet shook his head.

"But they're not doing anything!" Prowl exclaimed in agitation.

"Exactly," Ratchet said. "Cliffjumper isn't trying to pick a fight with anyone, Mirage and Sunstreaker aren't arguing, Drift and Hot Rod aren't racing in the corridors, Wheeljack isn't blowing himself up, Jazz isn't playing his music so loud that the walls vibrate, Sideswipe isn't plotting anything… I fail to see the problem."

Prowl opened his mouth and then shut it. He turned toward Prime. "Maybe we should find her some more books and schedule story times from now on?" He suggested cautiously.

* * *

In his lonely little office, Red Alert watched the mechs in the rec room on his security feeds and thought, _Why wasn't I invited?_

End

* * *

Author's Note: Why? Because I'm trying to iron out the plot for "How Far We've Come" before I begin the story and the plot bunnies mobbed me. Review, please!


	2. Ch2: My Sunshine

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers, just Joey and the plot.

Author's note: I know I said this story was going to be a one-shot, but this is an early present for my readers for V-day, so enjoy. Beware: extreme fluffiness.

* * *

Ch2: My Sunshine

Ratchet sighed heavily and looked down at the prone, battered form of Sunstreaker. The yellow twin had been coerced into pestering Wheeljack to make him something he needed especially for a special prank. Sideswipe had been banned from the lab after he had become overly curious and pushed a button on something Jacks and Perceptor had been tinkering with resulting in an explosion.

Unfortunately for Sunstreaker, he chose the worst possible time to enter the lab. One of Jack's unstable experiments decided to blow up horrifically at that precise moment. Sunstreaker had been thrown backwards by the force of the blast and had slammed into the corridor wall, shattering an optic and fracturing his helm.

* * *

Ratchet had chased the red twin out of the med bay at least five times, the last time he'd found Sideswipe hiding behind a berth. He'd eventually given up on chasing the youngling out of the med bay; he hadn't the heart to keep it up. Thus, Sideswipe was perched on the berth beside his twin, worriedly watching every move the medic made. Ratchet looked up at the twin and sighed heavily. Sideswipe's optics were dim and he looked like he was about to slip into recharge.

"I've done all I can, Sideswipe," Ratchet said. "Sunstreaker will be fine. He just needs some recharge, why don't you go get some rest, too."

"I'm not tired," the youngling mumbled, his head drooping.

Ratchet pursed his lips. If Sideswipe didn't recharge, he'd drop from exhaustion and then Ratchet would have another patient to tend. Ratchet thought about it carefully and then silently contacted the mech most likely to be able to help him.

**Bluestreak, I need you to do me a favor.**

* * *

Joey yawned sleepily in the palm of Blue's hand as the mech carried her to Ratchet. She wasn't sure why Bluestreak had waked her up in the middle of the night and picked her up, saying Ratchet needed her for something.

Ratchet was waiting when the entered the med bay and took her from Blue carefully. She tensed, wondering what she could have possibly done this time to annoy the medic.

"The younglings seem to listen to you," Ratchet said. "Can you try to help Sideswipe go into recharge?"

"Is Sunny okay?" She asked. "What's wrong with Sides?"

Ratchet smiled faintly. "Calm down, little one. Sides just won't go into recharge while Sunstreaker is wounded."

Ratchet carried her into the med bay and set her down on the berth with Sideswipe. The youngling looked at her and tipped his head to one side. "Hey, Fluffy," he said tiredly.

She climbed up onto Sides' leg and sat down.

After a moment, she shifted uncomfortably. "You know, when I was little and I got sick, my mom would sing to me."

Sideswipe looked down at her. "Why?"

She shrugged slightly. "It always made me feel better."

"Can you sing it for Sunny?" He asked. She fidgeted uncomfortably and Sides widened his optics at her.

She heaved an embarrassed sigh. "Um… You are my sunshine, my only sunshine. You make me happy when skies are gray…"

* * *

Ratchet listened from the door of his office as the little femme sang to the twins. Sideswipe finally fell asleep on the berth and Joey patted his helm awkwardly.

She turned and froze as she was met by Sunstreaker's one glowing optic. She smiled sheepishly at him and his optic narrowed.

"I don't know what glitched creature told you that you could sing, but they lied. You're completely tone deaf," Sunstreaker snarled irritably.

She grinned. "Yeah, I know."

Sunstreaker huffed and rolled up onto his side, presenting his back to her. The two sat in silence for a moment. Suddenly, Sunstreaker said, "Hey, Squishy…"

"Yeah?"

"… Can you… sing it again?"

She smiled faintly. "Sure."

"You realize that if you ever tell anyone about this… I'll personally stomp you…"

"You're such a sweetheart, Sunny."

"Don't call me that… Sides is… the only one… call me…" Sunstreaker mumbled as he fell back into recharge.

* * *

Author's note: fluff. Utter crack-fluff. Happy early Valentine's Day. Please review.


End file.
